


From The Ashes

by ShamaelPandora



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Men Crying, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamaelPandora/pseuds/ShamaelPandora
Summary: Pendant la bataille de Mustafar, Anakin blesse Obi-Wan et revient du bon coté de la force. S'ensuit un long périple pour sauver Oui-Wan de ses démons et détruire les Siths.





	1. Chapter 1

Obi-Wan ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu’Anakin était devenu: un monstre prêt à tuer qui que ce soit pour parvenir à ses fins.

Il était à présent sous l’emprise totale de son maître: Dark Sidious.

Le Jedi n’arrivait pas à faire la connexion entre le jeune garçon si doué qu'il avait vu grandir, qu’il avait fini par considérer comme son frère et Dark Vader.

Il ne cessait de se reprocher sa chute vers le côté obscur et tentait de comprendre ses erreurs.

Obi-Wan se souvint du moment où il avait appris la nouvelle. Quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu’il se tenait aux côtés de Yoda devant le grand hall du temple en feu, et qu’il regardait avec horreur les corps mutilés d’apprentis  Jedi qu’il avait vu grandir, il avait été saisi d’un pressentiment qui lui avait serré la gorge tel un étau de duracier.

Ses craintes s'étaient confirmées lorsqu'il avait vu l'hologramme de surveillance montrant son ancien apprenti enfoncer un sabre-laser dans la poitrine d’un padawan d’à peine quinze ans.

Il se souvenait très bien des sentiments qui l'avaient alors envahi. A vrai dire il ne parvenait pas à s’en défaire. L'incompréhension, la peur et une sensation de perte supérieure à celle qu'il avait éprouvée lors de la mort de Qui-Gon restaient aussi présents dans son cœur qu’au moment même où il avait visionné l’enregistrement.  

Pris de vertige il avait senti ses jambes céder sous son poids et s'était écroulé aux pieds de Yoda. Ses pensées s'étaient alors brouillées et tout ce dont il parvenait à se souvenir de leur conversation étaient ces mots fatidiques: «Détruire les Siths, nous devons!».

 

 

Perdu dans ses pensées, Obi-Wan faillit ne pas se rendre compte que le vaisseau s'était posé. Il sortit du local où il s'était caché et suivit discrètement Padmé.

En voyant Anakin, il eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de pied dans l'estomac.

Il aurait presque préféré qu'Anakin ait subi les mêmes déformations faciales que Sidious tant le fait de le revoir ainsi: si semblable et en même temps si différent du Anakin dont il se souvenait lui déchirait les entrailles. 

 

Ce qui suivit se passa comme dans un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar. Obi-Wan eut vaguement conscience d'avoir dégainé son sabre-laser. La réalité le heurta soudain, avec force. Tout en se battant, il leva les yeux vers ceux de son adversaire.

La haine qu'il y lu l'immobilisa. Le choc ne dura qu'une seconde mais Anakin saisit cette opportunité et enfonça brusquement son sabre-laser dans la poitrine d'Obi-Wan.

Le maître Jedi s'écroula sur le sol tandis que du sang coulait sur ses vêtements.

Anakin poussa un étrange rire de satisfaction tandis qu'il se penchait sur le corps de son adversaire.

Mais le rire mourut dans sa gorge quand il réalisa qu'Obi-Wan était toujours en vie et le fixait de son regard vert.

Anakin s'apprêtait à finir le travail et levait son sabre-laser quand quelque chose dans les yeux de son ancien maître lui fit stopper son geste.

Ils reflétaient une douleur immense (qu'Anakin savait ne pas être due à sa blessure), de la culpabilité, de la peur...

Le Sith sentit un changement s'opérer en lui. Le brouillard qui lui avait obscurci l'esprit depuis quelques mois se dissipa.

Il se pencha sur la silhouette à présent inconsciente de son  maître, la souleva dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le vaisseau.

 

Il ignora la voix de 3PO qui se réjouissait de son retour et babillait de façon insupportable et déposa le corps amaigri d'Obi-Wan sur une couchette à la gauche de celle de Padmé. Puis il s'avança lentement vers sa femme et posa avec hésitation une main sur sa joue.

 

La jeune femme ouvrit doucement les yeux à ce contact familier. Un éclat de peur traversa son visage à la vue de celui qui était la cause de son état actuel mais se dissipa aussitôt quand elle découvrit les yeux bleus et dépourvus de haine de son mari. Elle lui sourit d'un air heureux et se rendormit, un sourire paisible sur son visage auparavant crispé par la douleur et l’angoisse.

 

Le Jedi s’agenouilla au côté du lit et lui saisit la main sur laquelle il posa ses lèvres tout en la regardant, heureux de l’avoir retrouvé, heureux que la prophétie ne se soit pas encore réalisée.

 

Après quelques minutes Anakin s’arracha à regret à sa contemplation et alla rejoindre 3PO au poste de pilotage.  A bout de force, le jeune homme s'écroula sur un fauteuil situé à l’arrière du cockpit et laissa couler des larmes silencieuses.

 

Il osait à peine croire ce que Darth Vader avait fait, ce qu’il avait fait.  Il se souvenait des visages horrifiés des Jedi qu'il avait tués au temple, du visage couvert de larmes de Padmé qu’il avait voulu sauver et du regard d'Obi-Wan.

 

Ce dernier l'avait troublé au plus haut point. Il avait toujours pensé que son maître était froid voire insensible et parfois dur. Ce regard remettait tout en question.

 

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand un hologramme apparut sur le tableau de bord: Bail Organa. Ce dernier eut l’air effaré en voyant Anakin mais le jeune Jedi lui expliqua rapidement la situation si bien que le visage du sénateur bien que toujours assombri par de la méfiance à demi dissimulée et de l’inquiétude pour la sénatrice et le maître Jedi se rasséréna.

 

Le sénateur lui ordonna alors d’atterrir à Polis Massa. Une planète réputée pour ses médecins et leurs prouesses dans les sciences médicales. Yoda et lui l'y rejoindrait le plus vite possible.

 

Anakin coupa la communication et mit le vaisseau en hyperespace.


	2. Chapter 2

Une demi-heure plus tard, il atterrit sur la planète. Ni Obi-Wan ni Padmé ne s'étaient réveillés.

 

Padmé fut immédiatement transportée dans la salle d'accouchement où se trouvaient déjà Bail et Yoda qui délibéraient sur la décision à adopter au sujet d’Anakin.

 

Bail se précipita aussitôt sur lui et l’ensevelit de question sur l’état de Padmé et celui d’Obi-Wan (qui se trouvait à présent dans une chambre peu éloignée de celle où ils se trouvaient) tandis que Yoda le regardait d’un air pensif.

Finalement quand Bail fut quelque peu rassuré, le maître Jedi prit la parole:

 

«De grands dommages tu as causés jeune Skywalker. De cela plus tard nous discuterons.

-Oui maître, souffla Anakin». 

 

Ils attendirent ainsi en silence face à la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la pièce où des droïds s'affairaient autour de Padmé.

 

 

 

Ils attendirent ainsi en silence face à la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la pièce où des droïds s'affairaient autour de Padmé.

 

Anakin commençait à faire les cent pas en regardant la pièce d’un air inquiet quand finalement un médico droïd s'avança:

 

«Elle va bien, les bébés aussi. D’après nos analyses, elle accouchera dans dix minutes standards, annonça-t-il.

-Les bébés...?!

-Ce sont des jumeaux»

 

Un sourire heureux apparut sur le visage d'Anakin. C'était son premier sourire sincère depuis cette nuit durant laquelle il avait rêvé de la mort de Padmé. Cette prémonition ne se réaliserait pas!

 

«Vous pouvez entrer si vous le désirez» précisa le droïd.

 

Anakin se précipita alors au chevet de Padmé et lui saisit la main. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, sourit à son mari et leva la main pour lui caresser la joue…

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Luke et Leia étaient nés.

 

Anakin resta quelques temps avec sa famille agrandie serrant dans ses bras sa femme et regardant tendrement ses enfants qui dormaient l'un à côté de l'autre dans le berceau.

 

Quand Padmé se fut assoupie, Anakin se leva et, après avoir demandé au droïd de le prévenir quand ils se seraient réveillés, se précipita vers la pièce où se trouvait Obi-Wan. Là se tenait Yoda assis sur un fauteuil au chevet du maître Jedi.

 

 

«Comment va-t-il? Demanda Anakin

 

-Sa blessure physique guérissable est. Ses blessures morales en revanche...

 

-Je comprends Maître

 

-Non, entièrement, tu ne comprends pas

 

-Que voulez-vous dire?

 

-Sans doute remarqué as-tu que Obi-Wan un peu froid et dépourvu d'émotions peut sembler?

 

-Oui, mais...

 

-Toutes ses émotions il cache. Enfouies en lui elles étaient. La nouvelle de ta transformation en Darth Vader a libéré tous ses mauvais souvenirs, toutes ses peines, toutes ses peurs… Incapable de gérer tous cela il est.

 

Au fur et à mesure que Yoda parlait, Anakin sentait un sentiment d'anxiété et de culpabilité lui ronger les entrailles.

 

-Que pouvons-nous faire?» demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

 

Yoda lui jeta un regard triste et énigmatique tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

 

«Besoin de toi à son réveil il aura. Ne pas le quitter tu dois»

 

Et sans plus d'explications, il laissa Anakin seul et désemparé. Il se tourna vers Obi-Wan qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'examiner en détail et fut frappé par le changement qu'il y vit: ses joues étaient creuses, ses traits tirés son teint cadavérique, ses yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites, tout son corps semblait amaigri...

 

Tous ces changements ne pouvaient s'être opérés en un jour. Depuis quand Obi-Wan était-il dans cet état?

Avec un sentiment d'horreur croissant, il réalisa qu'il avait été tellement corrompu par Darth Sidious qu'il n'avait même pas pris conscience de l'état de son ami. État  qui devait dater de plusieurs mois déjà.

 

Anakin s'écroula sur une chaise à côté du lit et perdu dans ses pensées il contempla son ancien maître.

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'espere que ça vous a plus! Penser à me laisser des reviews. 
> 
> A Suivre...


End file.
